


Quartermaster's Gambit

by hypatia



Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Capture, Drug Mention (Sedative), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia
Summary: Q disappeared. A 00 agent was sent to rescue him and didn't return. Four more agents were sent to find out why.-Series of standalone micro-fics, see the "Quartermaster's Rescue" series description for the premise.
Series: Quartermaster's Rescue [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111022
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Quartermaster's Gambit

“Sorry it took us so long,” said 004 as she untied 002 who blinked dazedly.

“She’s drugged?” asked 006.

“Apparently,” said 004.

003 entered. “He’s not in the cells,” she said. “Two?”

“Sedated,” said 004.

007 shook his head. “We’ve barely encountered any resistance. Something’s...”

The door slid shut behind them with a thud.

“Took you long enough,” said Q’s voice from a speaker. “I was beginning to think I’d been given up for dead.”

“Q?” asked 006.

“As good a name as any,” said Q.

“What are you doing?” asked 003.

“First step: disarming you safely,” said Q. “There are syringes taped under 002’s chair. Labeled for each of you. Sit against the wall furthest from the door and inject them please.”

“If we don’t?” asked 004.

“I can wait,” said Q. “Without food? Water? Eventually, you’ll be too weak to resist. This is easier.”

007 took aim at the lock

“I wouldn’t risk the ricochet,” said Q blandly. “You think I can’t build a cell that will hold you?”

007 holstered his gun.

“You have one minute. I’ll know if you don’t inject the entire dose.”

The four exchanged desperate glances, but seeing no alternative, obeyed Q’s instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I plan to expand on at some point. I've written a bunch, still need to finalize a couple scenes. (In amongst all the other WIPs I have cooking...) The sequel will be the in the "Q's Collection" series.


End file.
